


Manhunt: Player Elimination

by DreamBoatWonder



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst like lots of angst, Blood, Can you have romantic moments when fighting for your life?, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Real Manhunt, Sad times for George, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence, kind of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBoatWonder/pseuds/DreamBoatWonder
Summary: Had to put my summary in the notes as it's too long apparently, but please do check it out I'm planning something big! I also hope to write about quite a few cc's in this, but trying to find out who's not comfortable with that sort of thing first.
Kudos: 1





	Manhunt: Player Elimination

**Author's Note:**

> It had been just over two months since the world had changed and this nightmare began.   
> George was only now starting to slowly come to terms with how things really were.   
> He wouldn't be streaming or making videos anymore, no more Minecraft with his friends and there would be no more talking the nights away with his best friend, Dream.   
> Everything he had known was gone, in it's place was a new world with just one rule;  
> Kill or be killed.  
> It had started off as a normal day to George, he'd overslept as usual. Upon waking he finds a tag attached to his ankle that he couldn't prise off, his heart rate and blood pressure flashed on the screen. He finds his phone and computer unable to even switch on, but that was the least of his worries for now.   
> With little to no options left he ventures outside to find answers.  
> Just what was going on and how much would his life change?  
> The world as he knew it no longer existed, though the mirror image he stood in now was pretty convincing, until the games started.  
> The games were something George found hard to compete in from the get go.  
> The mysterious tag had emitted a hologram message to him that evening welcoming him and relaying what he should do in the event of seeing another place, which he was assured he would do, along with a warning;  
> Making friends is a futile thing. Work alone, sleep alone, survive alone.  
> George learns that these games as they keep being called, was in fact a real life manhunt, a free for all, for who? George didn't know. The people he'd encountered had been strangers, though he was sure the day would come that he would see someone he once knew, and ultimately have to try and take their life to save his own, but he never expected that person to be Dream. Still hiding behind the smiley mask, now withered and stained but doing it's duty of concealing Dream's face.  
> Flung into a sea of frozen emotions, George must fight through the conflict and feelings that threaten to pull him under and drown him when Dream confesses he came to find George, leaving him with one agonizing question.   
> In a world where friends are prohibited and you have to kill everyone you see, why would Dream travel all this way for George?

George wakes to the sound of feet pounding against the pavement, loud, hard and fast.  
Panic quickly sets in.  
Sitting up he looks around, it was still dark and for the most part deserted, it wasn't yet morning.  
He could hear two sets of feet, one was clearly chasing the other, meaning it was unlikely they were there for him.  
Still, better not take any chances.  
 _Wasn't_ _worth the risk._  
George leans back against the wall exhaling slowly. His bed for the night happened to be the floor of an abandoned shop, Tesco's to be precise, not that he'd usually sleep somewhere so public, but it couldn't be helped tonight.  
He'd learnt early on that there was a curfew for the nights when the games took place, which was actually most nights now come to think about it.  
You wouldn't be able to get in or out of your home after seven pm and wouldn't be able to until seven am the following morning.  
George unfortunately hadn't been able to make it home in time after looking for supplies, his hunger was beyond negotiations and thus he was locked out, and now hiding from whoever was outside running for their lives.  
Pulling a board down and over himself he holds holds it in place steadily with his feet.  
He now resembled a pile of innocent rubbish, quite convincing since the place looked ransacked.  
He silently waits for the people to pass, even holding his breath and closing his eyes, his focus concentrating solely on the two strangers outside.  
Silence.  
 _Not_ _a good sign._  
He couldn't hear any footsteps now, had they both stopped or gone another way?  
He hopes it was the latter, but hoping never did any good.  
He doesn't dare move, any slight sound could mean death in an instant.  
They were all here for the same reason, they were all fighting to save their own skin.  
The tag on his foot flashes, his eyes widen in panic as he watches his heart rate go higher and higher, he was thankful the thing didn't give off an alarm when reaching a certain number but still, the flashing light bothered him in the dark.  
He didn't need anything else working against him and having his hideout being found.  
_"No_! Please!"  
Someone shouts loudly from right outside before the door bangs open, a scuffle continuing inside. He could distinctively hear things being knocked over, he was glad he'd already raided what little was left on the shelves, his secret stash now hidden safely in the rucksack by his feet.  
George jolts and the lid of his hideout shifts slightly.  
He pauses silently cussing, that is the only mistake he will allow himself tonight.  
He's back to holding his breath now, his eyes tightly closed as he listens to a struggle followed by a series of hard thumps.  
George finds himself morbidly wondering what their weapon of choice was tonight, his hand silently reaches for the axe the side of him, fingers gripping the smooth handle tightly, accustomed to it's grooves and dents over time.  
He'd had to use many different things as weapons over the past few months, but he had to admit even he had his favorites now.  
At first he hadn't thought he was capable of taking someone's life, he liked to think he was a decent person, kind hearted, even a little soft.  
It was amazing what a human could do when backed into a corner with _kill or be killed_ as their only options, although there _was_ technically another option.  
You could refuse to participate in the games, though that wasn't very wise.  
George had seen what happened to people who didn't play with his own eyes.  
The first week of the games had pushed George beyond his limits, he was close to giving up. He couldn't possibly kill someone, not again, the first time had been an accident. It was merely self defense, some crazed lunatic had chased him waving a knife around while George was trying to find somewhere safe to hide.  
They'd been in a tower block, George couldn't find anywhere to hide and the man wasn't ready to back down.  
There'd been a struggle, George could feel warm wetness on his face as the knife continued to flail in the man's hand around him.  
Finally George snapped, screaming and pushing at the man until he went over the balcony edge, falling to the ground below. He hadn't survived   
George's tag congratulated him on successfully eliminating a player and then George had thrown up until his stomach felt empty.  
There was no way he could go looking for someone to kill, he didn't have it in him. Well, that's what he thought until he met Jared, that is.  
Jared had been older than George.  
Taller, stronger and muscular and just about everything George himself wasn't, except he was just like him.  
Jared did not want to kill people either, so far he'd been refusing to participate in the games staying hidden and out of sight. George had found him accidentally when searching what he thought to be an abandoned house, the panic that rushed through his veins at seeing another person, another _player_ had been enough to bring him to tears instantly.  
George hadn't needed to beg for his life though, Jared had assured him he was safe there.  
It was that night that George learned that inactivity from players would ultimately lead in their death anyway, if you didn't kill another player within seven days, like Jared hadn't, then the unremovable tags on their ankles would detonate, much like Jared's had.  
George had screamed and cried for what felt like hours after Jared had died, until his throat was raw and no more tears would come. There was pieces of him still splattered on George's clothing, the air thick with the stillness of death and the metallic taste of blood fresh in his mouth.  
George was a fast learner though, he now knew what he had to do. He wasn't much of a fighter, mind, but he had lasted this long against the odds. He wouldn't have the same fate as Jared.  
Nine weeks survived, nine people dead at his hands.   
He would be the last one standing, he would survive this world and hopefully go back to his old life.  
There was a loud crash and then nothing but eerie silence so deafeningly loud George wonders for a moment if his hearing had gone, he felt cut off from the world around him.  
Footsteps start up again, closer this time, evidently his hearing was fine.  
 _Good._  
He waits to be discovered, it's inevitable, his borrowed time was clearly up.  
The heavy footsteps continue past him and eventually fade to a soft patter and then nothing at all.  
He actually sighs with relief, his tensed shoulders relaxing slightly.  
 _I'm_ _safe. For_ _now_ _._  
He doesn't lift the board back up, instead he rests his head against the cold wall, fingers still tightly wrapped around the handle of his axe.  
Closing his eyes he hopes for another safe night, _just_ _one_ _more_ _, please._

-

Closing the front door behind him George locks the three large bolts into place, turning he removes his rucksack before leaning back against the cool wood letting out a long sigh, finally able to let his body slump and relax.  
His neck and shoulders felt stiff and tense, he hadn't been able to sleep anymore, the fear of being found never really goes away.  
Every little noise had been enough to make him jump, he hadn't waited until daylight to make the rest of the trip home, preferring to stick to the shadows like some creature of the night.  
He'd silently slipped out the back entrance, he didn't want to see the poor player who had lost their place in the game. He'd seen too many bodies before the mystery person or people, cleaned up the carnage.  
He still had to wait until seven for his front door to open though, deciding to hide himself in the neighboring back garden was ideal. He knew the property was empty and the garden had become so overgrown George had wondered if anyone else may be hiding in the thick bushes along with him.  
He drags himself down the dark hallway, not bothering to switch on the lights. It was better not to distract others.  
Winter would be over soon and the mornings would get lighter earlier, moving in the shadows would become harder.  
He drops his full rucksack to the floor with a heavy clunk heading up the stairs, he'd unpack it later, there was no one rushing him to keep things tidied, no one to impress with his housekeeping skills.  
Reaching his bedroom he pulls his jumper up and over his head tossing it to the floor before tugging the quilt back from his bed letting himself fall on the soft mattress, he couldn't even be asked to kick off his trainers, his energy was fully depleted now, he just about manages a tired sigh drawing it out slowly.  
He knew he could relax a little more now that he was home, a small comfort in a fucked up world.  
Sleep would certainly come for him soon, he was beyond exhausted and he welcomed the sleepy darkness with open arms.  
Letting his mind rest he slowly slips into that void of emptiness that only sleep bought.  
George seldom dreamt anymore, if he did he didn't remember them when he woke. He wishes for the sound of laughter, of general conversation. He missed people, missed his family and friends, but most of all he finds himself missing that faceless man in Florida with a charming wheeze.  
He would do anything just to hear _Come here_ _George_ _!_ one last time.  
For once his mind was kind to him, dancing with memories while he slept reminding him of a more peaceful life, the life he craved back, so much so that he was willing to do anything to get it back.  
His mind revisits old times like the reel of an old film, birthday parties he'd had as a child, time spent with family and of course playing Minecraft Manhunt with Dream.  
He's suddenly chasing him through the quirky game he'd loved so much, different blocks came into view before disappearing behind him in a blurry rush. Dream's happy laughter fills his brain giving him a feel of euphoria, _Oh Dream,_ he hears himself call out, gaining on him steadily.  
Dream's avatar flickers and distorts in front of him, the straight lines curving before his eyes until it finally resembled a normal human.  
The figure turns and George sees the happy smiling mask, Dream's mask, still adamant on hiding his face.  
 _Dream._  
George reaches out to touch the mask but his hand is slapped away, he feels himself frown, annoyance slowly edging it's way in prickling at his mind.  
Dream is running again now, it's more frantic yet determined and George takes off sprinting after him, the need to win taking over.  
He pushes himself to catch up again, Dream was slowing down now, tiredness setting in.  
 _Yes! Oh Dreeeeeam!_  
His grip suddenly tightens, cool smooth wood pressed into the palm of his hand.  
His fingers work along the handle feeling the familiar dents.  
 _My axe._  
Dream stumbles up ahead and George is all too quickly towering over him.  
 _Dream, do you_ _remember_ _telling_ _me axes do more damage, shall we find out? Let's go Dream._ He hears himself say coldly, it didn't sound like him, a strangers voice impersonating his own. Dream cowers away from him, his carefree attitude no where in sight , he quickly puts his arms up in defense begging George to stop. George raises the axe up, his pleas falling on deaf ears.  
 _I_ _will_ _do anything to win._  
Swinging the axe down he aims for Dream's chest plunging it in.  
George jolts awake with a gasp, eyes frantically looking around his bedroom letting the familiarity sink in.  
 _It was_ _just_ _a_ _dream_  
He relaxes a little slowing his breathing trying to calm his racing heart.  
Manhunt really wasn't fun, not anymore.  
It stopped being a game when you actually take away someone's life and there was no respawn location, just elimination and death.  
Speaking of death, he'd not participated in the games for six days.  
His time was up, he had to kill someone tonight.  
Getting up he opens the curtains letting the blinding light fill the cozy dullness of his room, the sun was high indicating George had once again overslept.  
He estimates he had around seven hours to prepare for tonight's game, not long enough. Nothing could really prepare him for hunting down another player, possibly as innocent as himself and then have to kill them, anyway.  
He gets washed and dressed quickly, joggers and a long sleeved t-shirt as per the norm, he was looking forward to warmer weather though he wasn't sure if running in the heat sounded appealing. Running in general was no fun, let alone when it was for your life.  
He heads downstairs into the kitchen in search of food only to realize he hadn't unpacked yesterday's findings.  
Making a detour to the hallway he grabs his rucksack opening it up returning to the kitchen.  
He'd luckily managed to find quite a few tins of food and even some crisps this time round, most shops were empty by now, finding good food was becoming tedious. He couldn't afford to be late again, he needed to be home safe with the outside world locked away.  
He wonders if it was time to think about moving somewhere else, though that would be a complete hassle.  
He'd moved twice already since starting these games and it was hard work.  
You had to find somewhere first which was difficult enough when you're constantly on the lookout for other players. Then you had to scout out the area for a while, make sure no one else was living there etc. before you could even go inside and make sure it was good enough. If all was good and you liked it you'd head back and get your some of your belongings. Then you had to repeat the process incase someone had come and claimed it while you were gone.  
George always travelled light now, but he still didn't fancy moving a _third_ time.  
Packing the tins away in the a cupboard he leaves out some beans. He doesn't bother checking the expiry dates, he'd rather not know, but he's certain tinned goods lasted a long time. He could only hope he would last long enough to eat it all.  
Returning to his bag he pulls out a jar of coffee, scrunching his nose up in disgust.  
He hated coffee, but days like today it was definitely needed.  
Filling the kettle up with water he places it on the stand flicking the switch.  
The same thought passes through his mind like it had nearly everyday since being here.  
 _Who paid the bills?_  
The lights and sockets worked, as did the gas and water, but how?  
What was all of this, who was behind it all?  
The kettle clicks loudly when it'd boiled bringing George back to the now.  
He zoned out too much.  
He makes a very strong coffee before turning his attention to the beans, with no motivation to heat the food up he grabs a spoon and trudges back upstairs with his meal, if it could even be called that.

-

George regrets not heating the beans, the cold sloppy contents sat in his stomach like lead unwilling to settle.  
He stretches out on the bed looking up at the ceiling, he didn't have long now, he hoped his stomach settled before he had to leave for the night.  
His tag started flashing, an annoyingly long beep followed after.  
"What?" Sitting up George looks down as a new hologram appeared at the foot of his bed making him jump.  
It was a woman this time, maybe in her thirties. She was smartly dressed, it almost felt like George was at a job interview, admittingly it felt just as nerve wracking as one.  
"Greetings, Georgenotfound, I'd like to let you know about some updates to the games, please listen carefully."  
George holds his breath, his hand clasped over his mouth. It was rare to hear someone speaking so calmly and freely, usually they were pleas for their life or threats on your own.  
"We've upgraded all mobile devices, new features are now available to use which will better aid you in the games." The woman smiles sweetly as if this news was some grand gesture on their part. "I'd advise against trying to use them for other means. Any tampering attempted on the phones will result much the same way as refusing the games, instant death."  
George watches as a white board appears behind the woman, she turns pressing on it and writing appeared, though he couldn't make out the words.  
"As you can see, there is a list of new features that I'm going to go through with you, so there's no misunderstandings."  
 _How thoughtful,_ George muses sarcastically, he didn't like this woman already. He resists the urge to roll his eyes.  
"There is a new feature added to everyone's phone that lets you know when another player is nearby, now you can track and hunt to your hearts content, making eliminations more frequent and I'm sure it would make things much easier for you, the hunter.  
"Hunters, players, it's all the same thing, we all have the same outcome." George murmurs in annoyance.  
"You will also find a list of active players on the app. Now this is where it gets a little exciting, within this new feature there is a little something extra for all you players out there, if you meet the requirements that is." Her lips pull back into a forced smile, it's ugly and unflattering. George didn't like looking at her.  
"Depending on how many players you've managed to eliminate thus far, you may be able to look up other players by name and find their current locations. Is there someone you really hate? Someone that makes your blood boil just thinking about them? I suggest looking through the list, there's certainly a lot. Who knows who you could find."  
The hologram disappears as quickly as it appeared leaving George in confused stunned silence.  
He doesn't move for a minute, his mind was still trying to process the news.  
His phone now works, but only for what the game makers wanted?  
He leaps off the bed towards his desk, yanking the cupboard out from underneath he sifts through paper and general clutter until finally finding his phone at the bottom.  
 _Charger, did_ _I_ _chuck it? No..where_ _is_ _it?_  
He tries thinking where he left it before dropping to the floor searching under his bed. "Got you!"  
He was suddenly glad he decided to bring his phone and charger with him each time he'd moved, he also had his laptop just in case he ever managed to get it working.  
 _George you genius._  
He plugs the charger in the socket connecting it to his phone.  
Holding in the power button he waits confused, a sigh of relief actually left his lips when his phone switches on showing the first signs of life in so long.  
 _It's_ _on!_  
George had missed his phone.  
His hands shake as he waits for it to boot up, eyes eagerly looking for the new app, it didn't take long for him to spot the new _MANHUNT_ app that now resided at the bottom right of his screen.  
He clicks on it, impressed that it loads instantly.

**_Welcome Georgenotfound, players eliminated total: 9_ **   
**_Click here to see if there are any players local in your area._ **   
**_Click here to see active players._ **   
**_Click here to search active players. Elimination expectations: 80 and above only._ **

"You have to of killed eighty people to use the search function?" His shoulders slump, he was nowhere that number.  
George reluctantly clicks the first option, curiosity clearly had got the better of him. A new screen loads up showing some sort of map, four dots appear in different locations, three of them were moving. Meaning there were three players in the area, four including George. He presses back, hesitating to press the second option, worries of seeing someone he knew on the app was creeping in his mind. What if his friends and even his family were here too?  
He clicks it closing his eyes as the page loads, he sighs trying to clear his head before he opens them slowly.  
 _Come on_ _George_ _this is all_ _just_ _a_ _game_ _, some fucked up, life ruining game._  
His vision blurs as he tries to focus on the new page, there was name upon name listed down. There was so many.  
Besides each name was respectively a picture of said person.  
George scrolled for what felt like hours, so far none of the names had been familiar, who were all these people?  
He continues scrolling, his thumb actually ached and he was about to give up when his blood suddenly runs cold, his breath hitching uncomfortably in his throat.  
A name he didn't think he'd ever see was right there on the list, his eyes widen like saucers, his heart beating faster as his ears ring.  
 _Dream_ _,_ _you're_ _here,_ _you're_ _alive?_  
He looks over the picture of him, it's one of his uploads from Instagram showing off his merch, George remembers liking the picture when Dream had first posted it.  
A vice like grip takes a hold around his heart, clenching tightly.  
 _No._ _No_ _you_ _can't_ _be here._  
He closes the app dropping the phone on his bed staggering to his feet, he couldn't believe Dream was here too. He felt dizzy and nauseous, convinced his beans were going to make a reappearance he covers his mouth with his hand trying to breath though it.  
Flashes from his dream fill his head harshly, standing over Dream before trying to plunge his axe into his chest.  
Would he have to do that one day?  
This was too much for him, he couldn't understand why he was here playing these stupid games.  
No one could enjoy this, no one could possibly like having to play this game.  
He feels the wetness on his cheeks before he realizes he's crying, he gives a humorless laugh wiping at his face with his sleeve. "Of all the people that could be here, why- fuck _why_ did it have to be you?"  
He only had a couple of hours until tonight's game and he needed to get his head into it, but the usually focused and driven George wanted nothing more than to curl up and die.  
 _Perhaps Jared was right to stop_ _playing_ _._

-

**_Welcome_ ** **_Dream, p_ ** **_layers eliminated total: 1_ ** **_79_ **   
**_New search: Georgenotfound_ **   
**_Status: Active player._ **   
**_Players eliminated total: 9_ **   
**_Estimated_ ** **** **_distance_ ** **_: 2000 miles._ **   
**_Would_ ** **_you_ ** **_like Georgenotfound's location?_ **

Dream sits back smiling, reaching his hand down the side of him he gently pats coarse orange and black stripy fur, earning a deep purr in return.  
"I found you, hope you're ready George, I'm coming. Time to go _Patches._ "


End file.
